


Vade Mecum

by seraphichan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Heck no, M/M, has this been done before?, heck yeah, i am a sucker for that trope and i wanted to write it, lucky item takao, sue me lol, will that stop me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:25:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphichan/pseuds/seraphichan
Summary: “We have to go a different way.”“Hah?” Taka raised an eyebrow at him. “But we always go this way.”Midorima frowned. “The ladder,” he said, staring pointedly ahead of them.





	

They were on their way to practice when Midorima came to an abrupt halt in the hallway. Takao realized this a few moments later and backpedaled to stand next to him.

“What is it, Shin-chan?”

“We have to go a different way.”

“Hah?” Taka raised an eyebrow at him. “But we always go this way.”

Midorima frowned. “The ladder,” he said, staring pointedly ahead of them.

Takao followed his gaze to the ladder. It looked like it was left there by the student council - a banner was half hung on the wall, the supplies for attaching it precariously balance on the top of the ladder. He could see Midorima’s hesitation, he supposed, but the hallway was more than wide enough for them to pass it without bumping it and having tacks rain down on them.

“You’re being silly, Shin-chan.”

“It is not silly,” he said, adjusting his glasses. “My ranking is abysmally low today and I want to take every precaution.”

“You’ll be fine as long as you have you’re lucky item, right?” Takao asked. That was the point of them after all.

“The thing is I don’t...I didn’t...I wasn’t sure of the proper way to obtain it.”

Ah. That explained why he seemed so twitchy today. Well, more than normal anyway. Takao had assumed he just had a tiny one that fit in his pocket for once, not that he didn’t have one at all.

“Well, what is it? Maybe I can help get it?”

Midorima visibly stiffened. “...It’s not important.”

“If it wasn’t important, we wouldn’t be standing here having this conversation, Shin-chan.”

Midorima’s frown deepened.

“So...what is it?” Takao prompted again.

Midorima pressed his mouth into a firm line and turned his head to look out the window. They stood in silence for a few minutes, but if they kept this up they were going to be late for practice. Takao sighed. He gave up. He was about to suggest they just turn around and take the stairwell in the first year’s hall instead, when Midorima spun towards him and placed both hands firmly on Takao’s shoulders, scary expression on his face.

“Shin-chan?” Takao asked nervously.

“This is purely out of necessity,” he said as he leaned down

And kissed Takao. It only lasted a moment - barely long enough for Takao to notice that Midorima had exceptionally soft lips - before it was over. Midorima stood up straight again, took a deep steadying breath, and walked down the hallway; passing by the ladder as if it wasn’t even there.

“Takao,” he called when he got to the end. “Don’t dawdle or we’ll be late.”

Takao shook himself out of his daze and ran after him, face red. “Shin-chan, you idiot!”


End file.
